Nazi Gold
by Argent Etoile
Summary: A Nazi Chest. Redskull, Captain America, and Spiderman. David Lowe once was normal but is now thrust into a world of old war crimes and superfights. It's up to David, Cap, and Spidey to stop Redskull the Nazi Menace! Chapter Four! R
1. The Chest

Nazi Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel character good or bad. The only character that I claim as mine is the main kid. You'll know. ^_^

David Lowe sat on a bridge in Central Park, gazing down at his biology class with certain boredom. They were supposed to be getting water samples for their next lab, but it was turning into a splash party. The blue eyed blond haired youth sighed and leaned back to find the substitute behind him.

"Hello Mr. Parker." David immediatly sat back up and zipped his Invader Zim jacket over his black t-shirt. Feeling somewhat alarmed, he placed his hands on his knees, pulling somewhat on his levis.

Peter Parker leaned down towards David and smiled. "Hey what's the matter Davey? How come you aren't participating?" He asked with small concern in his voice.

"I already got my sample." David lifted a small jar of dirty water and Peter smiled. David didn't mention that only his dad called him Davey, a dad who really was never there.

After a few moments of letting the rest of the class have fun, Mr. Parker clapped his hands. "Okay, back on the bus!" Twenty-one kids scrambled from the water and up to where a large yellow bus was parked by the curb. But Peter cautiously watched two boys make their way up the bridge where David was sitting.

"Mr. Parker do we have to go? We all brought our stuff, we could just go home." One boy said.

The other boy stood behind David, a malicious smile on his face. "Hey Davey." He mocked.

Standing up, David turned and rolled his eyes. "You know Ricky, you don't scare me." There was a sort of waiver in his voice. A mix of fear and courage.

Ricky's smile faded and turned into an embarrassed sneer. "You think you're so brave?" He jabbed David sharply in the shoulder.

"I'm not fighting." He turned to leave when Ricky grabbed him and shoved him up against the bridge railing, causing him to drop his jar of water.

The crash got Peter's attention and he rolled his eyes. 'Ninth grade bullies.' He turned around just as David flipped over the railing.

Splash!

"David!" Peter rushed to the railing then turned to Ricky. "Get back on the bus now!" As the teen walked back to the bus, Peter rushed down to the river side.

The river wasn't deep, about three feet in depth, but it was colder than ice and for a moment, David splashed about until finally getting over his shock. "You would think for early spring, the waterwould be a tad warmer." He muttered as he stood in knee deep water. Shivering, he made his way towards the bank were Peter stood.

"You okay?" Peter asked as he slugged his way to the bank.

"Yeah just col- Ah!" David tripped and face planted in the dirt. "Ow!" He pulled himself up and let Peter help him out of the water.

That's when David saw it.

Somewhere between where he had stepped and fallen, he had unearthed something. Not a lit but somewhat that he spotted it as he was lifted from the mud. The part he had unearthed was gold and looked to be the edge of something. His mind danced with reasons of what it was and soon his thoughts were unfolding in his brain.

"Let's get you back to the school." Peter guided the shivering teen back to the bus, but it was obvious that David wasn't paying his substitute any attention.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Enter Steve

Nazi Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel character good or bad. The only character that I claim as mine is the main kid. You'll know. ^_^

Chapter 2

He went through the motions of the office. He reported his attack, in semi-fine detail, wrote a statement, and left the school a quarter after three. David still had his mind on the gold thing he had seen in the river. It controlled his full thoughts and finally he made up his mind. He had to retrieve whatever it was in that river.

He was back at Central Park in less than twenty minutes. He made his way through the crisp air to the bridge where his class had been. The day was darkening thanks to the storm clouds rolling in, and it was getting colder by the minute. He made his way to the far bank he had crawled up and peered into the water. The spark of gold was still there, winking gleefully at him. Wading in, David ignored the numbing cold and reached for it. He gripped the solid part, slipping a few times in the mud. He tottered this way and that but his determination remained. After ten minutes, there was a sound of rushing water and David fell backwards on grass and mud.

It was a chest. With gold along the edges and around the lock. Its height reached mid calf and was as wide as a doggy door. (Or larger, David couldn't tell). There were strange carvings on the front, looking to be something foreign, like Russian or German. There was an indent carved in one corner of the chest. A small sort of tunnel with a chain hanging from it. there fragile chain held a small key with and image of a swastica carved into it. When David saw this he trembled.

The wind was picking up and now it bit sharply in him. Shivering, knee deep in water, David grabbed the chest and heaved it up and onto the grass. Panting, he stepped up to the path, barely holding onto the chest as he flagged down a Taxi.

**

"So do you have an idea what it is?"

David stood in a small room with an older man. Both of them stared at the chest with interest and puzzelment. The older man, formely called The King, looked up at David and smiled.

"This is cool stuff kid." He said. "Where'd ya find it?" Teddy King leaned back in his chair and took a swig from his cola.

"In a river in Central Park." David shrugged and toyed with the key still connected to the chest.

"Well it's Nazi paraphernalia and you should turn it in." Teddy got out of his chair as a buzzer rang. David slumped somewhat. He was always to the point in serious conversations such as this.

The two were in a garage, where oil stained the ground around them. there was one long counter that held an array of tools. But currently, the counter top was littered with papers and one Nazi chest. There were two stools and a director's chair Teddy had been sitting in. David sighed and put his elbows on the counter and placed his chin in his hands.

Teddy's laugh pierced the garage and he jumped and turned around. The round man with black eyes and hair led a slender man in a suit with blond hair and blue eyes towards him. The blond man's suit put Teddy's uniform to shame and David giggled.

"Hey Davey, this is a friend of mine. His name is Steve Rogers." He clapped a hand on Steve's back causing him to cough a little.

"Hello." David gave a slight wave and ignored the nickname Teddy said.

"He might have an idea on your little treasure chest." Teddy added.

"Actually, I just came from some papers." But David noticed his eyes fall on the chest. "Is. . . That a swastica?"

Flinching, David nodded and smiled awkwardly. Steve grabbed the other stool and sat down next to David, eyeing the chest curiously. There was a moment of silence and finally Steve hit the counter, making the other two jump and gasp.

"That's Red Skulls chest!"

"What?" David and Teddy blinked.

"Red Skull, you know. The Nazi menance that Captain America is always fighting." He nodded with a matter-of-fact gesture. He then turned serious and stared at David. "Where did you find it?" He looked at Teddy who pointed at David.

"I-I found it in Central Park." David said softly. He drummed his fingers nervously on the counter for just a second then smiled like nothing was wrong.

The man blinked unbelievingly then looked at the chest again. It was a if he was contemplating an action and so David took his own. He reached out and grabbed the chest and jumped off his stool.

"Well gotta go turn this into the police!" He said loudly nodding to the two men. "See ya Teddy, nice to meet you Mr. Rogers." He turned and walked briskly out of the garage.

"Good kid," Teddy sighed. "Always thinking and always adventurous."

"Will he really turn in the chest?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Not until his opens it." Teddy winked and gathered up the papers on the counter. "I've got to sign a few things then you can go Steve."

But Steve wasn't paying attention, he was staring out where David had left.

End of Chapter 2


	3. What Chest?

Nazi Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel character good or bad. The only character that I claim as mine is the main kid. You'll know. ^_^

The cab stopped in front of an apartment building not far from the Daily Bugle. (You could see the top of the building from the roof). David got out and paid the driver with a small tip and waved on as the car drove away. He held the chest in the crook of his arm as he marched up the steps and to the door.

He ignored the weird looks he got on the elevator. He passed the chest from one arm to the other and waited patiently for the fifth floor. When his floor came up, he hastily exited the elevator and walked down the hall to nearly the end. He stopped at a door that was painted dark red. He casually unlocked it and walked in where his mom was cooking dinner and packing bags.

"Do you know what time it is young man?" His mother asked crisply. David sat at a small square table and watched her go to a room and come out carrying clothes.

"Four thirty?" David carefully placed the chest on the table and smiled innocently as she crossed and stirred something on the stove. She then turned and stared angrily at him.

"Try a quarter to six!" She snapped and turned the stove off. "Move that 'thing' and set the table."

He gladly grabbed his little chest and headed into his room. He flicked the light on and sighed. His mother had cleaned his room again, leaving the wood floor bare.

The walls were black with pictures he had drawn tacked up on the wall. They were scale drawings of robotic things, with notes scrawled on the margins and the sides. It looked like his imagination had exploded on each piece of paper. That reminded him of the Stark Industry contest he had yet to enter. He shook off the thought momentarily as he walked straight to his bed and placed the chest on the desk next to it and kneeled on the floor.

The floor boards were old and David was lucky enough to stumbled upon a loose one on a rainy day. It opened up to a rather large hollow space beneath the floor and it was the only floor board that would come up. He grabbed the chest and after a moment of struggle, managed to plunk the chest in the secret compartment and close the board over it nicely.

"Sweet." He dusted his hands and stood up.

"David dinner!" His mom yelled.

David's mother was a major partner with a big law firm in the city. She was very stressed especially since his father was working in California. She had refused a divorce and thought a long term marriage would work. David's father always sent money and gifts when they were needed. There was a regular call every Sunday and post cards all the time. David knew there was love, but as he sat at their small table eating fettuccini noodles, he could see stress lining his mother's eyes.

"When I'm away I expect you to be on your best behavior." His mother said as she sipped from a cup. "I should be gone all Spring Break. Sorry baby." She said looking sad.

"It's okay mom. I'll be fine. I actually have some stuff to do." His eyes darted to his room and a smile etched onto his face.

"Well I told Mr. Dan to look after you. So if he knocks occasionally just knock back to tell him you're all right." His mother finished her dinner and placed her dirty dishes into the sink. "You can reach me on my phone too." She added as she gathered her bags and wrapped herself in an expensive looking coat.

"Have fun in Miami mom." David smiled as she looked at him.

"I don't want to go." She sighed and opened the door.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Maybe become a vigilante when you're gone and team up with some supers." He joked and his mother laughed.

"Be good." As soon as the door shut and locked, David gulped down the rest of his food and rushed down the hallway to his room.

The sun had set and the city lights blared outside. He flicked on his bedroom light and went for his secret floorboard. It took David five minutes to pry the chest from its place and onto the floor next to him. He unhooked the key and looked closely at it.

Red Skull's chest. It rang over and over in his mind as he fitted the key in the lock and opened it. There was a hiss as if it had been air tight sealed before thrown into the river. David's heart pounded as he lifted open the lid and-, there was a crash in the front room and David paused. He trembled as he tried to remember if he or his mother had locked the door. Shutting the chest and now effortlessly putting it back into its hiding place, David waited. Another crash, this time it definitely sounded like glass.

David was on his feet and into the hallway just in time to see two figures in his kitchen/dining room. He covered his mouth and tried to hide behind a corner. There were mutterings. German mutterings and David stepped backwards right into _somebody_. David turned and found a man dressed entirely in black with a swastika band around his arm. His face was stern and David froze.

Running was out of the question. Instead, David barreled right into man, landing him on the floor. Then, desperately, he scrambled to his room, hoping, dreaming he could make it. But then, hands grabbed his ankles and began to drag him into the kitchen.

"Let go!" David screamed as he clawed into carpet, trying to find holds. But then, he slid onto wood and was flipped around to see his three assailants. All of them were in black with swastikas on their arms.

One of them barked something in German and David was hauled up and into a chair. David struggled as one of the others ripped a towel and used the strip to tie David's hands behind the chair. When they were done, they all stood in front of him, glaring and observing.

"What do you want?!" David demanded struggling to free his hands.

"The chest." There was a heavy accent to the voice and David frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said defiantly glaring at all three of them.

There was a quick argument in German before the leader stepped around the table and turned the chair so David was facing him. They glared at each other and David's flickered into fear.

"Heh. You are not so brave, American." He said to David. "You think you can hide the chest. But I know you cannot."

"What makes you think I'd even tell you?" Dillon narrowed his eyes and the German man laughed.

"Because I know American's value their lives." He whipped out a gun and David's eyes widened and his face paled.

"Oh yeah. . . That's a factor." There came knocking on the front door and David's heart leapt.

"David Lowe? It's me Steve Rogers. you left something at Teddy's garage." David smiled and sneered at the German men who had now come away from the door.

"Steve help there's-!" A hand instantly covered his mouth and David began to kick.

"Be quiet." There was a click as the gun was placed at his temple.

"David?! Don't worry! I'll go get help!" There was the sound of someone running and David tried to scream but it only came in muffles.

"When help comes. You will be dead. Unless you give us the chest." The German man with the gun said.

Eyes widening, David feared he was going to die whether or not he told or showed them the chest. The hand over his mouth lifted off and he looked towards his room. He trembled violently and looked down at his feet.

Fine!" Before he could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Silence filtered in and another bang. The door flew open and David kicked at the table, knocking himself backwards, landing sideways. There were loud curses from the Germans as they scrambled to whoever had entered.

"It is Captain America!" David looked up and saw from his angle a site of Captain America. Dressed in his country's colors, he walked calmly into the room and glared at all three of the men.

"David are you ok? Steve Rogers called me." He said looking at him on the floor.

"Captain look out!" One of the men tackled the hero to the ground and they began to wrestle and fight. Punches were issued and David struggled to get out of the chair. A strong arm pulled him up and he came face to face with a gun.

"Hurry and give me the chest." the man demanded.

Staring down the barrel David looked at the man. "Untie me and I'll show you." He demanded.

There was a loud grunt and they saw one man fly past them. Saying something in his own language, the gunman quickly undid his bonds and stood back.

"Show me." He demanded.

"Right here." David balled up a fist and punched the man in the face and quickly ran to his room. There came more crashes as Captain America jumped across the table and tackled the last standing intruder. David saw it as he turned in the door way of his room. He smiled triumphantly, until the two others Tackled him.

David took a step forward but then stepped into his room and slammed the door and locked it. He looked around his room frantically and hurried to his window. He opened it with little effort and leaned out as far as he could. How lucky it was he saw. . .

"Spiderman!" He yelled, his voice echoing over the honking and other noises below. As he slung by, his heart fell. He stood back and looked at his closed door and heard knocking at it.

"Hey you called?" He jumped and saw the hero crouched in the open window.

"Umm. . . Captain America. . . Germans." He stuttered feeling suddenly tired. He saw a film of wispy smoke filling in under the crack of his door.

"Well that's my cue!" Spiderman said as he jumped to the door and retched it open, the smoke instantly filling the room. "Stay here kid."

"Not a problem." Dillon said before landing with a thud on the ground.

Spiderman looked at him and rolled his eyes. Finding a piece of ripped towel, he tied it around his nose and mouth he walked through the smoke into the dining area.

"You're late!" He heard an all too familiar voice. "They're gone now."

"Sorry Cap, didn't know you called for a play date." Spiderman replied finding Cap on the ground. "I'll open some windows." He said walking into rooms and opening any window he could find.

"How's David?" Captain America asked, resting his head on the table.

"He's out in his bedroom. Knocked out as soon as I came in. Mind explaining what happened?" He asked as he came into the kitchen again.

End Chapter 3


	4. Let's Go

Nazi Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel character good or bad. The only character that I claim as mine is the main kid. You'll know. ^_^

Chapter 4

The morning sun dripped in through clouds into David's room. A cold wind rippled through and his eyes fluttered open. His room was a slight mess. His drawings and papers were flying everywhere, a piece of floorboard was out of its place, and his window was wide open. Last nights events became suddenly clear and David sat up instantly.

Panic rose in him as he jumped and crawled his way over to the loose floorboard and peered inside its hole. He sighed when he saw the chest and then slowly got to his feet. There were sounds coming from the kitchen.

Heart pounding painfully in his chest, David slowly stepped out of his room. He looked around. There was evidence of an attack last night and he shivered. The bravery had come out of nowhere. The reality of almost have being killed dawned on him slightly and he was all shivers. Reaching the kitchen, he slowly peered in.

"Steve Rogers?" He asked almost unbelievably. He stepped into the kitchen as the blond haired blue eyed man turned around.

Dressed in a t-shirt and levis, Steve turned around and offered David a smile. He had a frying pan on the stove and the smell of eggs lifted. David stared at him as he turned the stove off and moved the pan to a cooler side. He then turned around and smiled again.

"Good morning David. How are you?" He walked over to the youth and inspected him. "A few bruises and some minor cuts. You'll be fine." He grinned again and went rummaging through some cupboards.

After a few minutes, he pulled out two plates and set them on the table and spooned the eggs onto them. "Hope you're hungry. Oh and you might want to close your mouth."

He had stood with his mouth open. A thousand questions ran through his mind as he sat in front of one plate and Steve next to him, pushing aside a suit case by his chair. David saw it and took a double take at it, his bright curious eyes hiding his smile. They ate in silence. Finally, David couldn't take it any longer.

"How did you get in?"

Steve looked up and hesitated slightly. "Well last night when everything happened. Captain America came down to me and asked me to stay with you until he or Spiderman came back." He nodded along with his own excuse.

Eyeing him closely, David wasn't satisfied. He took another bite of his eggs and mulled it over. They ate in a moment of silence before David stood up.

"You're Captain America." He stated plainly.

Steve practically spat out the eggs he was chewing. "What?! You're crazy I called Cap to come help you!" His face flushed and the young boy smiled.

"Why do you think I'm Captain America?" He asked and he smiled slyly. He had David. There was no way he had evidence against him.

The boy pointed to the suitcase and Steve looked down. A piece of blue and red of a costume was sticking out. "That could be anything." He said quickly.

"But it could be your costume. Cap." David was smiling triumphantly now and Steve sighed.

"What do I have to do to keep you from blabbing?" He leaned across the table and David laughed.

"Nothing! That's so cool Steve! Just think yesterday I met a hero and now I know his secret identity. What's next? Mr. Parker is going to knock?" Steve looked at David incredulously and just shook his head.

"He might come later." David's jaw dropped again and he eyed Steve cautiously.

"What's going on?" He pushed his plate away and Steve knew the only thing he could do now was explain and leave.

"That chest you dug up belongs to Red Skull. I don't know what is in it but I am supposed to take it back to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters here in New York. And now that the Nazi's know you have it, you'll be placed under witness protection." Silence settled in and Steve gathered the plates. When he sat back down at the table, he looked rather curious himself. "So did you open it yet?" David looked up at Steve and smiled deviously.

"Give me one second!" David bounded from the table and straight to his room. Once again, he pried the chest from its hiding place and put the board back. In a matter of minutes he went back out into the kitchen and plopped the chest on the table.

"I was opening it when those creeps came in and busted the window." At the mention of it, Dillon turned and looked at the broken window that had a piece of cardboard taped to it.

"I'll get someone to fix that. Now this chest." Steve looked at it with the brightest of eyes. He turned the key still stuck in the lock.

The familiar hissing noise fused out and Steve slowly lifted the lid up. The old hinges squeaked terribly and David winced a little. Steve pushed the lid as far as it could go and both peered in to see what the dangerous chest held.

Papers. It held papers. David was somewhat upset, but Steve pulled them out and began to look at them one by one. Many expressions crossed his face but all were somewhat neutral. After five minutes, Steve placed the papers back in an orderly fashion and shut the chest.

"They're plans." He stated simply to David.

"Plans for what?"

"To take over the United States. Europe. The world. A sort of mechanism to control people. There was also a homing device in the lid. You probably activated it when you dug it up." Steve stood up and grabbed his suitcase. "Go change and grab some extra clothes." He said as he pulled his suitcase on the table to fix his packing.

"Why?" David ask standing up.

"I can't leave you alone. I keep having thoughts that those Nazi's will come back looking for the chest. If they see that I have taken it, they might take you. And I don't leave friends like that." Steve looked somewhat worried.

In a matter of moments, David rushed from the kitchen to his room and was back with a duffel bag in tow. Steve blinked. David now was wearing a black shirt with Fall Out Boy in red across it, long dark Levi jeans that were slightly baggy at the ends over his green chuck taylors. He smiled at the teen and led the way out of the apartment.

"I will fix this place." He said to him as he took one last look at the destroyed apartment and closed the door.

*

Somewhere on the Docks of New York. Warehouse

It looked like a plain warehouse. Rather big and rather deserted. There was no number on this warehouse and a sign posted on all sides said NO TRESPASSING. It stood on the farthest end of the dock, closest to the water. Crates surrounded it on the sides facing the dock, giving it the perfect cover. Three men hobbled over and knocked on the door, looking around in case they were being followed.

Soon, they were let in. The inside of the warehouse looked nothing like the outside. It was plain and big. A catwalk ramp started on the right and went up and around the walls. Along the catwalks were computers and screens flickering with activity. On the far side of the warehouse, were more computers and giant big screen. In the center of the warehouse, was a large table with papers spread all on it. With his back turned to them, Red Skull continued to look at the papers.

The three hesitated before limping over to where their master stood.

"Sir!" They all yelled and saluted. Red Skull stayed where he was.

"Do you have the chest?" He asked plainly.

A shiver a fear ran up all of their spines. All three of them looked at each other and then pushed the one who was less hurt up to he table.

"I am sorry sir, but Captain America stopped us. He must have known the boy who had the chest and-," Red Skull stopped the rambling soldier and looked directly at him. His eyes were sunken in and glared at him. He then looked at the other two trembling men and then back at the papers.

"Captain America is now involved?"? He asked and they all nodded. "Well one things was done right." In a flashing movement, he pulled out a pistol and shot the two men in the chest. the sunk to the ground and the other man stepped back in fear.

"Please, sir!" He cried out but Red Skull only laughed.

The laughter rang through out the warehouse and many people stopped in their work to look at their leader. He then grabbed the man and pulled him close.

"You get me that chest, whatever it takes. Fail me again and you'll be bleeding." He snarled.


End file.
